rico chocolate
by Miria Black
Summary: bueno que pasa cuando soul y maka tratan de hacer un pastel de chocolate?


Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de nuestros queridos amigos soul y maka. El clima era de lo más favorable, no había frío pero tampoco calor. Era uno de esos días que utilizas para dormir afuera por que es perfecto o tal ves para salir a caminar solo por dar la hora.

Eran las dos de la tarde, soul había terminado de hacer zapping para ver si encontraba algo bueno que ver y ahora se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los brazos y las piernas extendidas y junto a él, estaba su técnico leyendo "feminismo para principiantes" de Nuria Varela (N/A: muy buen libro por cierto!).

-Estoy aburrido…..- dijo soul con desden.

La rubia solo lo ignoro…. Su libro es mas interesante.

- ojala los chicos estuvieran para jugar basketball un rato – suspiro

.

.

.

-Tengo ganas de comer un postre -dijo de nuevo el albino mientras un poco de baba salía por la comisura de su boca

-Yo igual quiero un postre –contestó maka dejando de lado el libro al imaginarse una torta de chocolate.

-¡Pues que esperas, ve a comprarlo! – dijo soul levantándose de su puesto

- eh? Y Por qué yo?, por qué no vas tú o me acompañas -dijo la joven con fingida molestia

-Porque tengo flojera… - dijo el arma como si diciendo eso maka aceptar ir solo ella

-¡Qué buena razón!-dijo maka con sarcasmo.

Ella sólo se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina a su querida arma mientras agarraba el libro fuertemente en señal de un maka- Chop, la cual lo dejó congelado casi al instante

-tsk!- fue la única respuesta que logró articular el menor de los Evans.

De repente, una idea iluminó la cabeza del albino.

-maka, qué tal si hacemos un pastel, ya que los dos estamos un poco aburridos – suponiendo que ella también estaba igual que el - pues...-dijo con un extraño entusiasmo y una mirada demasiado tierna como para ser soul.

Ella lo miró, pensó unos momentos y contestó:

-Está bien…

-¡sabia que ibas a decir que….! -se quedó callado, pensó, pensó, procesó la respuesta, en verdad creyó que iba a decir que no - ¿Dijiste que sí? ….- ella solo asintió- cool…haremos un pastel *O*

-bien -dijo la rubia pensando en lo extraño que fue eso.

Decidieron ir caminaron hasta el súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes por el hermoso día que se presento justamente en su tan ansiado día libre.

-Harina, huevos, azúcar, leche... -le decía maka a soul mientras él cogía todos los ingredientes y los metía al carrito.

-¿eso es todo? -preguntó, mientras empujaba el carrito.

-No, falta el chocolate o el merengue, ¿de qué va a ser?

-Vamos a comprar los dos… así será cool –sonrió.

Salieron del súper mercado, los dos con unas cuatas bolsas.

Llegaron al departamento, se dirigieron a la cocina y se colocaron sus delantales, soul con uno que decía – I am a cool guy - de color blanco con rallas negras y rojas y maka con uno verde agua que decía "la mejor técnico" y comenzaron a preparar el pastel.

Soul se detuvo un momento para observar a maka, ella estaba leyendo la recetaron la mano izquierda y con un tazón lleno de harina en la otra mano, así que a soul se le ocurrió una gran y pequeña broma, no le importaría que maka se molestara con él, después de todo eso es lo que mas amaba de ella…. Su faceta molesta eso era lo que amada se su maka, sólo quería divertirse, una broma sana después de todo. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente y sopló en el tazón, haciendo que la harina se esparciera por todas partes, así llenando el rostro de la técnico.

-Qué… qué… ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA EVANS! -gritó la rubia mientras tosía por la harina. – tocs tocs…

El chico no pudo contener la risa, mil de carcajadas de escucharon en la cocina por parte de la guadaña.

-¡sorry, my lady! Es que… es que yo… - no podía articular palabra, no podía dejar de reírse. – ¿Ya viste tu cara? ¡Está más blanca que antes y tú cabello igual! jakjakajkjakja

Esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y se molestara bastante, a tal altura que tomó un huevo en ves de buscar un libro y se lo tiró en la cara al albino, eso hizo que él se callara.

-Maka-Chop! – dijo tirandole el huevo - ¡la que ríe ultima ríe mejor! – dijo la rubia triunfante mientras ponía una pose tipo BS y cruzaba los brazos.

Soul sólo pudo escupir, se había tragado la yema del huevo (N/A : asco! ) Se tocó el cabello, estaba todo pegajoso. Ahora su cabello era color amarillo huevo. Miró a maka, quien se estaba riendo…. aun, después observó la harina, la tomó y se la tiró en la cara y comenzó a reír a un más.

El supuesto albino la apuntaba con su dedo acusador mientras se moría de la risa.

Ella frunció el ceño, tomó la caja de leche y la apretó en dirección donde el se encontraba. Él por su parte volvió a tirarle harina en la cara y salió corriendo de la cocina con la bolsa de harina en las manos. Anna tomó la caja de huevos y salió corriendo tras él mientras gritaba:

-¡Me la vas a pagar Soul Eater Evans!– estaba molesta, pero se estaba divirtiendo bastante.- donde se fue? – dijo para si

-Aquí no me encontrará… -susurró soul mientras se metía en el closet de la habitación de maka. ( N/A: gran idea soul!)

Ella siguió el rastro de leche que dejó soul por toda la sala y el pasillo en dirección a SU habitación, cuando lo encontró abrió la puerta del closet cautelosamente y le tiro tres huevos encima.

-¡BAKA!, la próxima vez que te escondas, no dejes rastro! Y que no sea en mi habitación! – le grito riéndose

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues la próxima vez que encuentras a alguien no te quedes ahí riéndote! -dijo el joven con un tono de burla mientras le tiraba la bolsa entera de harina a su técnico en la cabeza, luego de tal osado acto, salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Vale decir que la habitación de la rubia quedo completamente blanca. ¿Quién limpiaría eso después? Ninguno pensó en eso….

Ella después de sacudirse bien, quitarse toda la harina, salió tras de él.

-maka ~ -dijo el "albino" con malicia, mientras tomaba una bolsa llena de chocolate líquido.

-soul~... -contestó la rubia mientras tomaba otra bolsa, sólo que llena de merengue, y se acercaba a él.

-¡No te atrevas, yo también estoy armado! –dijo soul con una voz grave y después soltó una de sus típicas risitas estilo tiburón y luego volvió a ponerse serio

-Yo también estoy armada, soul~ –le siguió el juego mas atenta que con asura. No dijo nada más y se lanzó en contra rociándolo de merengue.

Él se limpió el merengue de sus ojos y roció a su compañera con chocolate

Y así estuvieron casi toda la tarde, ensuciándolo todo. El pasillo había quedado un completo desastre, las paredes de las habitaciones tenían huevo y harina por doquier y la cocina, donde se originó todo, estaba mucho peor, harina, leche, chocolate, merengue, huevos, todo regado en el piso, paredes, trastes, etc. Por ultimo solo la habitación de la rubia quedo hecho un desastre por que a soul se le ocurrió trancarla.

Los dos muy cansados se dieron la mano.

-Paz -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Soul se sentó junto a la entrada de la cocina, La rubia se sentó junto a el y comenzó a reírse.

-Fue muy divertido, ¿no?- preguntó la joven mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Sí, fue divertido, pero... -miró la cocina, se asomó por la entrada y vio todo el pasillo sucio - No va a ser muy divertido cuando limpies todo.

-seee - pensó un momento - Quien dijo que limpiare todo yo sola?

- jejeje de acuerdo yo te ayudare n_n

- tendrás que hacerlo aunque no quieras ¬¬ - dijo la rubia con un tono de autoridad – tu también fuiste parte de esta "guerra"

Todo quedó en silencio, era un silencio cómodo para los dos, rara vez se encontraban así. Él se acercó a ella, puso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y con la otra mano tomo su mejilla y la hizo mirarle, la miró de forma tierna y provocativa a la vez, esto hizo que maka se sonrojara levemente. Ella solo desvío su mirada, no quería perderse en los ojos rubís de su compañero, no quería sonrojarse a un más, no quería estar tan nerviosa como lo estaba en esos momentos, le era difícil poder mantenerse concentrada.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas... – le dijo el a ella – a pesar de los maka- chops y los insultos eres muy linda…. Como me gustaría… – dijo esto sin dejarla de mirar para acercarse a ella lentamente y detenerse un segundo.

-so-ul… -la rubia se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. Mala idea, se perdió por completo en las orbes rojizas que la miraban, si seguía así se derretiría en cualquier momento

Los dos se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta quedar tan cerca que sentían las respiración del otro. Soul rozó sus labios con los de maka, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Él sonrió y cerró los ojos al igual que ella. Ambos estaban completamente rojos.

Soul lamió levemente los labios de su técnico, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir tal contacto, el solo quería que ella no le golpeara, así llegaron a un beso profundo, un beso sabor chocolate, ella abrazó el cuello de su arma para así profundizar el beso. Él la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en el suelo, así quedando él sobre ella.

El beso era cada vez más exigente y por que no decir caliente, más excitante. El dejó de saborear los labios de su maka para empezar a disfrutar el chocolate que tenia en su cuello, ella sólo se mordía el labio, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que soul, su idiota y pervertido ´amigo´ la estuviera besando se esa forma.

Sentía como corriente eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo y sin pensarlo soltó un leve gritito, pero lo suficiente para que soul lo escuchase, lo estaba disfrutando al igual que el.

Él volvió a besar los labios de la chica bajo suyo con más pasión, esta ves con sabor merengue. Y así estuvieron un tiempo, besándose hasta que no pudieron más y se separaron para tomar aire.

Pero al volver a tener ese oxigeno que sus cuerpos le pedían volvieron a besarse, cada ves mas exigente.. soul por su parte se encargo de recorrer el cuerpo de la chica memorizando cada parte, provocando que ella se estremeciera, maka solo acariciaba el torzo su chico por encima de la polera con una mano y con la otra se encargaba de mantener el contacto de sus labios.

Al finalizar, se quedaron recostados en el suelo abrazándose y deseando que el tiempo se congelara, en realidad los dos se amaban más que a nada en este mundo, pero su orgullo era más grande.

-Después de limpiar todo esto, tendremos que darnos una buena ducha - Maka miró hacia el pasillo y suspiró.

Soul analizó lo que escucho, no es mala idea pensó…

-¿Tendremos que darnos una buena ducha?, ¿nosotros, tu y yo en el baño juntos? –pregunto de forma picara y traviesa haciendo que el sonrojo de la rubia que había desaparecido, vuelva.

-¡baka!, primero me baño yo y después tú -contestó muy sonrojada y molesta.

El simplemente sonrío.

-Sabes, me gustó mucho el beso, ¿lo volvemos a repetir?... –preguntó el joven con una enorme sonrisa en la cara acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja de ella, mordiendo el lóbulo, demasiado tentadora como para resistirse.

-de acuerdo – dijo ella un tanto apenada- pero lo repetiremos después de que limpiemos todo.- contestó la chica –Todo… escuchaste soul – dijo tratando de apartarlo

- pero yo quiero ahora – dicho esto la volvió a acostar en el suelo para apoderarse de los labios de su chica-

- idiota – dijo ella entre los besos de su arma

-** FIN**


End file.
